nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Aventia
''This is a stump! Primarily because I do not know what a stub is exactly..'' The World of Aventia Aventia is an online persistent world that has been up and running since Wednesday December 25th 2002. Originally created by Ninina the game world development task was quickly taken over by Jason de Cordoba, aka Oclair Monanari who at the time was hosting the project. News Aventia has been featured on Bioware Wednesday! BioWare Wednesday Wednesday, Jun 01 2005 Aventia is a huge persistent world of vastly powerful characters, nefarious villains, and hideous creatures. It offers great features, such as post level 40 player character advancement, PvP battlegrounds and Clans, Tournament Arenas, Guilds for Classes, player Pick Pocketing protection, and more. We spoke with founding organizer Jason de Cordoba, aka Oclair Monanari, and PinkFuzz on how this PW got started and what's in store for the future. Discuss Aventia on the Bioware Forums. Aventia Recommended by the Bioware co CEOs Gondolyn returns to NWN after a year and a half hiatus! Gondolyn is now interconnected to the world of Aventia. It does not anylonger require a HakPak! We are extremely proud to bring back Gondolyn one of the first persistent worlds created for NWN. Gondolyn is located on VVI.AT | Aventia IV 208.252.225.245 Resources Official Aventia guild on Bioware's website aventia.vvi.at There is also a website dedicated to Aventia at www.aventia.org Play NWN in Windowed Mode! # Open up your NWN.ini file in a text editor. # Under the Options, make sure your setting for the game resolution is less than your desktop setting. For example, if you run your desktop at 1024x768, then change this to Width=800 and Height=600. If you don't make it less, it won't work. # Add this line again under the Options section: AllowWindowedMode=1 # Change the FullScreen from 1 to 0, like this: FullScreen=0 QUICKSTART CHECKLIST # Download and install the music # Download the CEP 1.5 Haqpak # Enter Aventia within the neverwinter nights game (?) Play > Multiplayer > Join LAN Game > Direct Connect > Server IP Address enter either naria.aventia.org or 208.252.225.6 Aventia HotU Servers UP HotU & SoU required Aventia I naria.aventia.org Aventia II dusk.aventia.org Aventia III southisle.aventia.org Aventia IV gondolyn.aventia.org Aventia V migration.aventia.org API Content Framework for developers Contribute Areas/Scripts/Content to Aventia Anyone that has experience with the NWN toolset and would like to build areas, monsters, quests, hakpaks, scripts or items. Look at the submission guidelines. please send contributions to xavier@vvi.at They will be reviewed for inclusion to the Aventia mod. NOTICE: ALL NPCS MUST SPAWN AND DESPAWN NO EXCEPTIONS! Click Here for the read me on it! NOTICE: API must be enforced please start working on your content compliant from the begining! NWN Aurora Toolset Help Guide For people that would like to submit an area to Aventia, Please check this out! If you need help with scripts please check this out as well! If you cannot script and yet need to then please get Lilac Soul's nwn script generator The Riddle of Steel Fire and Wind come from the Sky, from the Gods of the Sky. But your God is Crom, and he lives in the Earth. Once Giants lived in the Earth, Conan, and in the darkness of chaos, they fooled Crom, and took from him the enigma of Steel. Crom was angered and the Earth shook, and Fire and Wind struck down these giants, and threw their bodies onto the waters. But in their rage, the Gods forgot the secret of Steel and left it on the battlefield. And we who found it, are just men, Not Gods, Not Giants, just men. The Secret of Steel had always carried with it a mystery, you must discover its secret Conan, you must learn its discipline, for no one, no one on this earth can you trust, not men, not women, not beasts, *lifts sword*, this you can trust